


Teen Titans Next Generation

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: A look at the children of the Titans forming a team





	Teen Titans Next Generation

Mar’i Grayson pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and tries not to sneeze at the dust floating through the hall way. “Nightstar! can you shin a light down here?” came a voice floating toward her. She lit up her hands and green light filled the hall way. “Robby it’s just us in here, you don’t have to use code names” She said has Robby Long’s grinning face framed by his thick curly ginger hair came into focus. “I know” he said smiling even more widely showing off his green braces “but it’s kinda cool” Mar’i rolled her eyes, she was just 15 but it made her something of a veteran. “Sure Wonder Boy” she said walking by him and ruffling his hair affectionately. 

Robby blushed he was just 13 and his mother, Donna Troy had only agreed to allow him to hero 6 months ago, everything about it was shinny and new to him. “Lian you around here?” She asked and a grill in the ceiling popped open. A yellow robin hood hat fell out fallowed a moment later by Lian’s head and shoulders. “Could you grab that?” She said around the pen light she had clenched in her teeth. She’d clearly been talking to Mar’i but Robby hurried forward grabbing the hat and floating to the ceiling to hand it to her. “Here you go!” he said cheerfully. “Thank you Robby’ She said with a smile you might give an over enthusiastic puppy. “You really should use a bobby pin to keep that on your head” Mar’i offered, not for the first time. 

Lian was about a year older than Mar’i and before this new Titans team they’d been partners. Mar’i had told her about the bobby pin for the hat the very first time Nightstar and Speedy had teamed up. Some times Mar’i thought her friend just enjoyed annoying her. “What are you doing up there any ways?” She asked Lian. “checking the wiring, seeing if I can get the fucking lights to work” Lian answered blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. “I thought Luke was handling that” Robby said still floating in the air next to Lian.

“Luke isn’t the only one good at mechanical stuff” Lian said with a huff. An old speech in the ceiling coughed to life and a tinny voice said “I heard that” 3 floors up in what had once been the main computer base of Titan Tower Luke Stone smiled at Lian’s outraged reaction. Stone’s eyes, normally a sliver blue were glowing as brightly green as Mar’i, if someone had cared to look closely into them they would have seen a flood of ones and zeroes flying by. Under his skin wires and circuits swam and wires snaked out from his finger tips into the old equipment. 

“Hows waste removal going guys?” Luke said out of another speaker. He saw through one of the tower’s few working camera’s Jai zip out of the loading bay with the moldy remains of what might have been a couch back before any of them were born. “This is so gross!” Iris protested to the wall mounted intercom by the loading bay’s door. “Sorry” Luke said “you guys are the fastest” Out on the vast lawn of the tower a large green dragon landed and changed shape. Victoria Logan pushed her hair behind one pointed ear. “Okay I’m taking a smoke break I’m sick of carrying trash” She said sitting on a rock and pulling out a pack of smokes.

“That’s illegal” Jai said with his armed primly crossed. She rolled her eyes at him “I’m pretty sure smoking is legal” He made a face “You’re not 18!” He pointed out and she flipped him off “yeah and you’re not a teenager but here you are in the Teen freaking Titans kid so I guess we’re all bending rules.” 

“hey we’re 12, we’ll be 13 soon” Iris said as she appeared at Jai’s shoulder her red hair and his black highlighting how different the twins looked. “Okay okay” Victoria held up her hands “I’m sorry, you’re both wonderful Tween Titans” She turned her head toward the sea. “Your friend is here” she said dryly. A moment later a whale broke water along side Titan island. Cerdian with his white blonde hair over his deeply tan face stood on the beast’s head and waved wildly. 

Victoria rolled her eyes again as the twins vanished and a second later were hugging Cerdian on top of the whale. “Typical” She muttered as she stalked toward the loading bay and transformed into a minotaur to try to haul stuff out of the loading bay. 

A few hours later, with Titan Tower mostly clean and most of the lights on the Teen Titans straggled into the meeting room. Around a circular table sat chairs, each chair had a symbol stamped into the back where a person’s head would rest. A yellow bow and arrow for Lian, The double W for Robby, A green C with different animal prints on it for Victoria, a red C with a mechanical eye in the middle for Luke, a trident for Cerdian, lighting blots one orange and one yellow for Jai and Iris, a green star bust for Mar’i, and a yellow R. “where is he?” Victoria said almost bored.

“how should I know?” Mar’i answered but just then she felt something a prickling on the back of her neck. “I got to go to the bathroom, don’t start without me” she said, Lian was the only one who really looked at her when she said. She went down the hall and turned a corner and there he was. Her half brother looked nervous shrinking into his cape. “John were have you been” He looked at her embarrassed and she reached out and pushed a lock of his curly red hair out of his face. “I’m not sure about this” He said “I’m so much younger then them, they won’t take orders from me” 

“oh come on you’re 11, The twins and Cerdian are 12 that’s not a big gap” She said they’d had this conversation before. “And the others? they’re gonna take orders from me?” John looked scared. “A Robin has always lead the Teen Titans” She reminded him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Aw you got as much right to that as me, dad was in charge of the first Teen Titans, this should be your show.” She smiled at him, loving him for thinking she could do this. “Nah, you’re Robin kiddo, this is your show come on lets go knock their socks off” Her brother looked down and nodded sharply, and they walked together, the children of Dick Grayson, toward their first meeting of the Teen Titans.


End file.
